


Staff Meeting

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fondling, Power Dynamics, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: Catra is now second in command.When she’s called into his sanctum for a meeting, she assumes Hordak wants to talk business.But he wants something much more personal…





	Staff Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after the end of Season 1.

Catra walked down the quiet hallway, headed to Hordak’s chambers. People she passed around the Fright Zone gave her a wide berth, a silent respect that had once been accorded to Shadow Weaver. She loved it.  
In the week since she had become his second in command, not much had happened. There had been no attacks on the rebels, no intruders to the Fright Zone, only regular training sessions and Scorpia constantly trying to hang out with her. She wanted more to do. When he had requested her, she felt relieved.  
As she approached his chamber door, the guards let her by, not even questioning her presence there. Inside, a familiar feeling of fear enveloped her, even though technically she had no reason to feel it anymore. She steeled herself and announced her presence.  
“Catra. I’ve been waiting for you,” Hordak said, and there was something in his tone of voice that she had never heard before. Almost a softness.  
“Lord Hordak,” she said and crossed her arms as she stood about ten feet away from where he sat in his massive chair. Something that might be called a smile crossed his face.  
“Sit down,” he said, gesturing to a chair nearby. He gestured again and his little imp left the room.  
Catra sat, feeling supremely mindful of maintaining her composure.  
“I wanted to speak with you about your…duties,” he said.  
“Yes, Lord Hordak,” she said, and nodded, not sure of how to speak with him. A few weeks ago she had been a soldier in training here, not even Force Captain, and now she was second in command of the whole place. She wasn’t quite sure how to fill her new position.  
“I suspect you’re ready to get to work,” he said. “And I equally expect that you’d like to enact some revenge on the rebels. On Adora.”  
At the mention of her name, Catra’s heart ached and a flush of anger went through her body. She set her jaw and kept her face as expressionless as she could, though the desire to scream was threatening to break her composure.  
“Yes, Lord Hordak.”  
“Good,” he said and she noticed then that his eyes went from her face all the way down to her feet and back up again. She felt like prey.  
“Stand before me,” he said and motioned her in front of him.  
Catra stood up from her chair and walked several feet to stand in front of him, the seed of fear growing larger in her stomach.  
“You will have other…responsibilities as well,” he said, and took one of her hands in his. Her fingers looked tiny in his large gloved hand.  
“Sit down,” he said and motioned to his leg.  
Catra hesitated a moment, this had not been what she was expecting. Disgust shot through her, mingled with something akin to desire, though she had no attraction to Hordak. Hell, she wasn’t even sure what part of him was man and which was machine. But she sat anyways.  
One of his hands went to her thigh and another to her back, and then began to roam. She said nothing as he touched her, but felt her mind becoming dull as if under a spell. Her body was beginning to respond to him. She wondered if he was going to kiss her, but his eyes were cold and hard.  
“Disrobe,” he whispered to her and nudged her off his lap. Catra stood as expressionless and numb as she’d ever been.  
She was wet. She could feel it as she began taking off her clothes. She felt betrayed by her body and yet…desiring at the same time. She had all his attention in this moment. She was the thing he wanted most.  
Soon her breasts were bare, and he stared at her in a way that she liked. She had great tits. That she knew. The rest of her clothing came off quickly and her body was his for the visual taking. Though she was the naked one, it felt like all the energy in the room belonged to her.  
Hordak stood, much taller than Catra. He undid his robes to reveal his body and Catra saw that his cock was hard and straight.  
He walked toward her and put his hands on her shoulders and a wave of nervousness went through her, but all he did was guide her to his chair and turn her around so her back faced him. He said no words, but bent her over slightly so her hands rested on the seat of the chair and guided her to spread her legs a little more. Finally, she felt his cock at the opening to her pussy.  
He was shockingly gentle as he entered her and she got used to his presence in the core of her body. He made small movements in and out of her, and Catra was glad she couldn’t see him in the position they were in, because as much as she had no desire to fuck Hordak, the fucking itself felt great. Soon she had the desire to express her pleasure with sounds. She couldn’t help herself.  
She moaned and cursed as Hordak fucked her from behind, and some of the insecurity and uncertainty she had been feeling melted away with each thrust. She got louder and louder but didn’t worry if anyone outside the room could hear her. It didn’t matter now.  
Hordak made no noise, just kept up a steady pace behind her and held her hips. She could tell he was getting close to coming as his speed picked up and his grip on her hips tightened. Finally, there was a hard thrust and then a couple second pause before another thrust, and Catra knew he was coming inside her. She felt important.  
When the thrusting stopped, Hordak left his cock in her body a moment and Catra waited for him to pull out. When he finally did, she missed the feeling of his fullness.  
“You have pleased me greatly,” he said, grabbing his robe and putting it back on his body. “Dress yourself and gather all the Force Captains for a meeting. We will plan our next attack.”  
“Yes, Lord Hordak,” she said, putting her clothes back on.  
A few moments later she exited Hordak’s chamber and nodded to the guards. Her heart was heavy but her tail swung quickly back and forth. A group of cadets stopped as they saw her coming and addressed her with respect. She waved them off and Adora flashed into her mind, remembering all the times they had done the same thing as kids.  
The desire to scream at someone arose from within her, and she wished she hadn’t waved the cadets off. There was always something to criticize with the cadets. She had learned that from Shadow Weaver. Instead, she walked down the hallway with Adora still on her mind, fists clenched and eyes cold.


End file.
